villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Obsidian Fury
Obsidian Fury is the secondary antagonist in the 2018 blockbuster Pacific Rim: Uprising. He is a corrupted Jaeger created by Shao Industries who was infected by an intelligent Kaiju. ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' Past The blueprint of the Jaeger Drones, Obsidian Fury is the very first drone created by Newton Geiszler, under the influence of the Precursors. Obsidian Fury was used by Newton as the standard model to mass produce other drones with the approval of Liwen Shao, who pioneered the technology as an alternative to pilot-controlled Jaegers. Attack on Sydney Harbor During a Pan Pacific Defense Corps council meeting that would decide whether or not Liwen Shao's drone program would be approved, Obsidian Fury emerges from the Sydney harbor, and proceeds to attack the city. The drone is confronted by Gipsy Avenger piloted by Nate and Jake and the two engage in a battle that wrecks a fair amount of the city. Gipsy Avenger fails to save Mako, who dies in the helicopter crash and subsequent explosion. Obsidian Fury retreats from Sydney before he can be captured, completing his mission. Second encounter and fight Later, Gipsy Avenger is sent to investigate a Jaeger Production Facility referenced in Mako’s last message, and to avenge her death. Gipsy Avenger picks up heat signatures from within the factory, and moments later, Obsidian Fury reveals himself and destroys the factory. Gipsy Avenger engages Obsidian Fury in a deadly duel. After a long battle, Gipsy Avenger finally destroys Obsidian Fury by punching him through his chest, tearing out his power core. Gipsy Avenger then tears off the faceplate from Obsidian Fury, only to discover the secondary brain of a Kaiju. Obsidian Fury's two plasma infused chainsaws are later retrofitted onto Gipsy Avenger. Characteristics Obsidian Fury was one of several Jaeger drones with technology pioneered by Shao Industries and designed by Newton Geiszler. Little did Liwen Shao know that Newton, under control of the Precursors, had grafted secondary brain of a Kaiju and some cloned Kaiju tissues into its electronics, allowing him and Precursors to control it with their hivemind. In contrast of Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids after it, kaiju tissues of Obsidian Fury only took over enough vital systems of the Jaeger inside it and behave in robotic and silent manner which allow its true nature remain concealed most of the time. Obsidian Fury was built with shielding made of Obsidian Chrome. It was additionally armed with weaponry such as the AKM Salvo-Launchers, located on its shoulders, and twin chainsaws infused with plasma. Additionally, Obsidian Fury is armed with signal jammers located on its back, capable of disrupting basic transmissions and communications. Other weaponry includes arm-mounted guns, spikes along its lower arms, a particle charger on its chest, and clawed fingers. Gallery ObsidianFury.PNG ObsidianFury1.PNG FuryPEMAttack.PNG FuryVsGibsy1.PNG ObisidianVSGibsy.png FuryVsGibsySydney.jpg FuryHitsAvenger.PNG ObsidianFurySydney.png ObisianVsGibsySB.jpg FuryVsGibsyAvenger.PNG ObisdianFurySiberia1.jpg ObsidanFuryVsGibsy.png FuryGetsHit.PNG FuryInSiberiaFight.jpg ObsidianFuryDefeat.PNG|Obsidian Fury’s death. Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Hybrids Category:Supervillains